Solo son verdades
by princesitamalfoy
Summary: Hermione nace de una familia de Sangre puras pero es separadaPOR PROTECCION cuando es muy pequeña. Todo el mundo cree que la familia Rosemberg murió a manos del señor tenebroso pero... SERA CIERTO? EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO HABRÁ MATADO A LA FAMILIA
1. El nacimiento

_**En la mansión de la familia Rosemberg una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico**_

-_Mi amor la pequeña viene_ – dijo con insistencia Jane Elizabeth Burke de Rosemberg al ver El piso lleno de sangre, se le había roto la fuente.

-_QUE? Como que la niña viene, eso no iba a pasar dentro de una semana? _– pregunto Alphard Marius Rosemberg con desesperación a la vez que hiperventilaba

_-__YO SOY LA QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE DAR LUZ Y TU ERES EL DRAMATICO?! LLAMA AL MEDIMAGO IDIOTA_– grito Jane

-_Daphne_– llamo Alphard - _Sí mi señor_ – dijo una elfa que apareció enfrente de su amo haciendo una reverencia

_- __Llama al medimago, dile que Jane ya va a dar a luz y que se aparezca en la mansión inmediatamente._

_- Como guste mi señor_ – dijo mientras daba un chasquido y desaparecía.

_**Dos horas después**_

_-Vamos Puja Jane ya falta poco ya se ve la cabeza_ – le dijo su esposo

_- LO DICES COMO SI FUERA TAN FACIL! TU NO ERES EL QUE EMPUJA TRES KILOS DE CARNE-_ grito una cansada pero encolerizada Jane

_-__ Respira mi amor, Vamos ¡PUJA!_ - respondió ya muy asustado por la furia de su esposa

Después todo fue silencio para Alphard y una alegría inmensa inundo su corazón al escuchar como lloraba su hija, para él fue el mejor sonido que había escuchado en su vida.

No podía creer que esa niña tan pequeña y hermosa con tez blanca y rizos castaños fuera su hija, sus ojitos estaban cerrados y su único amor que fue Jane Elizabeth se encontraba sosteniéndola a la vez que la observaba detalladamente.

_-Quieres sostenerla_ – pregunto su esposa

_-Hola princesita_ – dijo Alphard agarrando la manito de la pequeña – Sabes que siempre te voy a proteger y nunca coy a dejar que te hagan daño –susurro ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Y ahí fue, fueron como dos faroles encendiéndose esos que pueden alumbrar hasta el más oscuro de los días. La princesita de la familia Rosemberg había abierto sus ojos que eran de un color violeta por herencia de su madre, pocas familias del mundo mágico poseían esos ojos y la familia Burke eran una de ellas pero ahora esa niña había heredado uno de los rasgos más hermosos que tenía su madre.

_-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-_ pregunto Jane

_-Hermione Ja__ne Rosemberg Burke-_ Respondió su esposo aun perdido por la emoción, se sentía completo y que una parte del había nacido, ya tenía a la niña de sus ojos y la familia que siempre había deseado.

...

Que les parecio bueno/horrible se aceptan criticas

La historia va a seguir solo quería que empiece feliz


	2. Magia maravillosa y peligro

**_SOLO SON VERDADES_**

.

.

_El amor es como los fantasmas, todos hablan de él pero son pocos los que lo han visto de verdad._

_Federico Moccia_

_editado_

La mansión Rosemberg, era una de las más hermosas por sus decoraciones delicadas y refinadas, con grandes pasillos y habitaciones, además de los bellos jardines que posee.

Ellos tienen una gran bóveda en Gringotes que aumentaba cada día gracias a los negocios que hace Alphart, además de las empresas muggles que poseen. Esas empresas muggles son un secreto que tiene la familia ya que hace poco se dieron cuenta que invertir en el mundo muggle era un gran ingreso financiero para la familia. No había nada que no pudiese poseer esa familia y ahora que tenían a Hermione estaban más Felices que nunca.

_Alphard POV_

Hace una semana que nación mi princesita y me he dado cuenta que ser padre no es una tarea fácil, muchos amigos míos me preguntaron porque no deje a Hermione a cargo de un elfo o una elfa domestica ya que eso hacen todas las familias de sangre pura

Pero eso a mí no me gustaba, yo quiero estar en cada momento de la vida de mi hija por eso yo y mi esposa solo le pedimos ayuda a un elfo cundo necesitamos ayuda extra.

_ Fin Alphard POV_

…

Alphard estaba cargando a Hermione, la pequeña al sentir a su padre abrió los ojitos y sonrió esa era como una conexión especial que tenia con el porqué cada vez que no estaba en los brazos de sus padre se ponía a llorar, Jane decía que era una niña de papa y cada vez que se lo repetían a Alphard se llenaba de orgullo por su niña.

Y hací pasaban los días cada día Hermione se hacía más grande, hasta que cumplió los seis meses, en ese tiempo Hermione había demostrado lo muy inteligente que era, además de haber dado ya su primer brote de magia que para sus padres fue la más hermosa y pura demostración que vieron

_Flashback_

_Hermione se encontraba gateando por los jardines de la mansión a la vez que miraba cada cosa que le llamara la atención ya que con el poco tiempo que tenia ella ya había demostrado ser una niña muy curiosa, una vez mas Hermione mostró los curiosa que era al ver una pequeña mariposa lila que revoloteaba alrededor de ella, se puso a gatear detrás de ella como si la fuera alcanzar, pero después se dio cuenta que no iba a poder, así que se sentó en el suelo y empezó a ver la mariposa lila como si con su mirada fuera a llamarla, entonces de la nada llegaron 10 mariposas con diferentes formas y colores unas eran azules otras rosadas, amarillas y por último la mariposa lila que en un comienzo había llamado la atención de la niña, pero ahí no quedo todo las mariposas empezaron a revolotear de forma uniforma alrededor de Hermione a la vez que sonreía y movía sus pequeños bracitos como diciéndoles para donde ir, hasta que empezaron a irse hacia el cielo azul para nunca más volver._

_Sus padres que estaban viendo todo de lejos ya que estaban cuidando a Hermione se quedaron sorprendidos no porque su princesita hubiera dado su primer brote de magia a los seis meses sino porque esa magia fue única y especial que mostró lo hermoso que es la vida y el corazón puro que tenia la pequeña._

_Fin Flashback_

Desde ese momento supieron que su hija era especial y que en un futuro desarrollaría una magia muy poderosa, cosa que preocupaba a sus padres ya que en ese momento el mundo mágico empezaba con una guerra que no tenía cuando acabar y los peor de todo es que Voldemort empezaba a reclutar a todas las familias de sangre Pura que pudiese y si rechazaban la oferta la familia pagaba su osadía con la muerte.

La Familia Rosemberg sabía que no iban a quedar libre de esta selección pero ellos no iban a aceptar de ninguna manera o eso era lo que decían.

Comenten

editado


	3. Amenaza

**_SOLO SON VERDADES_**

.

.

No importa donde estemos, Aun te seguiré amando,

Aun cuando estemos a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Queria poner algo nuevo

Voldemort caminaba por los grandes pasillos de la mansión buscando a Rodolphus Lestrange para que lo ponga al tanto de las órdenes de reclutar a todas las familias Sangre Pura que pudiese.

-_Como va lo que te ordene Rodulphus_ – dijo Voldemort

-_Todos los planes van bien mi señor, la familia Nott, Parkinson, Zabini y Gole ya accedieron a unirse a su ejército para ellos fue un honor_

- _Y las familias Rosemberg y Malfoy_ – pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su súbdito

- _Todavía no les mandamos el aviso mi señor_ – dijo Rodulphus a la vez que retrocedía disimuladamente.

_-¡CRUCIO!_ – Grito Voldemort _– NO TE DIJE QUE LAS FAMILIAS MALFOY Y ROSEMBERG SON LAS MAS IMOPORTANTES ¡CRUCIO!...DE QUE ME SIRVE TENER A ESAS INSIGNIFICANTES FAMILIAS SI ESAS DOS SON LAS QUE DOMINAN EL MUNDO MAGICO ¡CRUCIO_! – Grito

- _Mi-mi Señor_ – tartamudeo Rodulphus desde el suelo – _Nosotros no podemos irrumpir en estas mansiones como lo hicimos con las otras familias, estas dos familias tienen sus mansiones protegidas con la magia de cada ancestro que murió, creando una fuerte protección a la familia y asegurando la muerte de las personas ingenuas que creen van a poder contra esa magia antigua, pero muy poderosa que cada familia creo sacrificando a una persona con el apellido, asegurando protección eterna._

-_Interesante _– Dijo Voldemort con una chispa de ambición de los ojos.

-_Señor, necesitaría una tropa de mortifagos a mi disposición, claro si usted me lo permite_ – Respondió asustado creyendo que su amo lo iba a castigar de nuevo por su osadía.

-_Primero ve con la familia Malfoy, ve solo y para el final déjamelo a mí yo les hare una hermosa visita a lo Rosemberg para anunciarles el honor que les doy_ – dijo con voz sádica.

Mansión Malfoy 1 día después

La familia Malfoy se encontraba en su mansión disfrutando de su día libre con su pequeño hijo, Ellos eran una familia amorosa aunque no lo aparentasen en la sociedad por ser una de las familias más poderosas y ricas que tenía el mundo mágico, además de tener un bebe de casi 10 meses que vino para alegrar la vida de los Malfoy el primogénito y el orgullo de Lucius Malfoy al que llamaron Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba en el salo principal de la mansión jugando con Draco mientras que Lucius leía el Diario el Profeta no muí alejado de estos, hasta que de repente se apareció Dobby el elfo enfrente de su amo haciendo una reverencia mientras gritaba:

- _¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor! INTRUSOS, LAS DEFENSAS DE LA CASA SE HAN ACTIVADO INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS_- siguió gritando el elfo.

_-¡SILENCIO!_- Grito Lucius _– PON 15 ELFOS A PROTEGER LOS ALRREDEDOR DE LA MANSION Y ACTIVA LOS ESCUDOS, YO VOY A IR A FUERA A RECIBIR A LOS INVITADOS_- dijo soltado una carcajada

-_Lucius puede ser peligroso_ – Dijo Narcissa

- _Calma no creo que pase nada tú solo quédate acá con el pequeño que ya vuelvo._

Lucius con varita en mano traspaso las rejas de la mansión quedando para en frete de la reja viendo como se acercaba un encapucha con largas túnicas negras.

-_Que se le ofrece para aparecerse en mi humilde morada_ – pregunto Lucius

-_Yo solo vengo a traerle un mensaje de mi señor_ – dijo a la vez que 12 encapuchados salían detrás de los arboles apuntándolo con las varitas – _El quiere que se una a sus filas_

-_Mi familia no esta interesada en la oferta_ – dijo retrocediendo

-_El no está acostumbrado a recibir un no como respuesta_ – dijo ya apuntándolo con su varita

-_Claro que podemos, Sectumsempra_ – Grito

-_Protego _– Devolvió Lucius

- _Ataquen –_ Grito el mortifago

Los maleficios empezaron a ir y venir, Lucius se protegía como podía pero ya se le iban acabando las fuerzas, hasta que un mortifago con un expelliarmus logro desarmarlo y otro lo cogió por el cuello a la vez que lo apuntaba con la varita en la cabeza.

-_Si valoras tu vida has que las puertas se abran_ – Dijo el encapuchado

- Dilatamini et vos – Dijo en latín

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, primero paso el mortifago que tenia a Lucius atrapado, después los 11 mortifagos que quedaban y por último el mortifago encapuchado que aun no había mostrado su identidad.

Entraron a la mansión haciendo ecos con sus pasos, entraron al gran salón donde encontraron a Narcissa cargando al pequeño Draco rodeada de 9 elfos listos para atacar.

-_No hagan nada malo si no quieren ver a su amo morir, Narcissa si quieres a tu esposo diles a los estúpidos elfos que se retiren y que no regresen, escuchen lo que escuchen_ – dijo el mortifago encapuchado a la vez que se quitaba la capa revelando a Rodulphus Lestrange el supuesto amigo de la familia y cuñado de Narcissa.

-_Hagan lo que dice_ – Dijo Narcissa con ojos llorosos al ver al esposo de su hermana.

-_No vamos a unirnos a Voldemort _– repitió Lucius

-_Es tu última decisión, bien si tú dices… ¡COGAN AL BEBE!_ - GRITO

-_No lo toquen_ – dijo Narcissa

Pero ya no importaba, con un fácil movimiento de varita un mortifago ya la había desarmado y otro mortifago ya tenía al bebe entre sus brazos entregándoselo a Rodulphus.

-_Hola sobrinito, sabes que si tus papas no cooperan te vamos a matar_ – dijo Rodulphus acariciando la cabeza del bebe.

-_Por favor mátame a mí pero a él no lo toques_ – rogo Lucius

-_Claro que los vamos a matar a ustedes, pero primero queremos que vean como matamos a su único hijo_ – dijo con voz sádica - ¡AVADA

_-NO, NOS UNIREMOS PERO PORFAVOR NO LE HAGAN NADA_ – grito Lucius

-No le mencionas esto a nadie y que no se te olvide, repórtate en la mansión de mi señor en dos días. A y te devuelto a tu engendro – dijo entregándole el bebe a Narcissa – _vámonos nuestra misión aquí a terminado dijo - _Rodulphus.

Desde ese momento la familia Malfoy paso a ser parte de los mortifagos y nunca volvió a ser como era.

Horas más tarde

-_Señor su misión fue todo un éxito la familia Malfoy paso a ser parte de nuestras filas_

_-Hubo dificultades? _– pregunto Voldemort

-_Sí, pero lo pudimos controlarlo_

-_Excelente, has hecho un buen trabajo… por ahora_ – dijo Voldemort retirándose de la habitación

que les parecio?


	4. Sucede lo esperado

**_SOLO SON VERDADES_**

.

.

_El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad._

William Shakespeare

Lamento la tardanza

El señor tenebroso había decidido dejar a la familia Rosemberg por un tiempo, ese tiempo lo iba a aprovechar en preparar su plan para atacar , para ser exactos dos meses fueron los que pasaron en los que Hermione cada día se iba haciendo cada vez más hermosa y tierna, siendo la adoración de su familia. La pequeña ya estaba a empezando a hablar, lo básico pero pareciese que cada cosa que le dijesen sus padres lo entendiera lo cual la hacía muy inteligente.

**_-Como amaneció la princesita _**– dijo Alphard

**-PAPI** – dijo Hermione estirando los brazos hacia su padre para que la cargase, tomando en brazos a su pequeña se fue a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa.

**-****_Hola Herms_** – dijo Jane cuando vio a su esposo entrar a la habitación con su pequeña.

Alphard coloco a Hermione en el medio de la gran cama para evitar que se cállese

**_-Crees que quede en Slytherin?_**– Pregunto Alphard de repente

**_-No lo sé, me gustaría que quede en mi casa Gryffindor_**– respondió

**-Ella va a ser como su padre, yo lo sé la veo como la princesita de slytherin hací como yo fui el príncipe de las serpientes**

_**-Que tiene de malo Griffindor?**_– dijo su esposa amenazadoramente

**_-Solo digo que podría ser_**– dijo Alphard

**_- Bueno si quedara en slytherin sabes que va a tener a muchas serpientes detrás de ella, digo no porque… tú eras así a esa edad?_** – dijo su esposa manejando a su marido

**_-No_** – grito Alphard indignado – **_mi princesita NUNCA va a tener novio._**

_-__**Hermione, me prometes que nunca vas a tener novio**_– le pregunto Alphard a su hija

**_-No papa_**– respondió Hermione con su tierna sonrisa

**-****_Escuchaste mi amor, mi hija JAMAS va a tener novio ella lo acaba de decir_**

**_-Si claro, a ver me dices dentro de 15 años_**– respondió Jane con una carcajada

…

Alphard y Jane se encontraba conversando en el salón de su mansión a la vez que Jane cargaba a su hija que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos

**_-Alphard, escuchaste de los últimos ataques a familias mágicas? Dicen que se trata del señor tenebroso _****–** pregunta Jane

**-****_Si últimamente hay una ola de ataques por todos lados, también dicen que señor tenebroso está reclutando familias Sangre Puras para su ejército_**

**- ****_Si Alphard eso lo que me preocupa, no por nosotros sino por nuestra hija, no quiero que crezca rodeada de maldad_**– dijo mirando a su hija

**-**_**Si lo sé, ya sabemos que estamos en la lista del que no debe ser nombrado, me duele decirlo pero tenemos que hacer algún escape para salvar a nuestra hija de cualquier peligro, prometí que la protegería**_– dijo Alphard

**- ****_Lose, prepara todo tenemos que tener todo listo para cualquier momento_**

**-****_Aunque nos duela, es por su protección, tú ya sabes de qué se trata, voy a arreglarlo a hora mismo_**– dijo Alphard yéndose al ministerio de magia

…

Voldemort un hombre con su voz seseante y escalofriante que le helo las entrañas al mortifago que estaba en su delante. Ese mortifago se había rebelado contra el al no querer ir al ataque de la mansión de los Rosemberg. Este con una sola palabra que helo a todos los mortifagos presentes le quito la ultima chispa de vida de los ojos para que quede claro que si otro mortifago cometía una imprudencia iba a terminar como el que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo y con la mirada perdida.

**_-Ya entendieron en plan no_** – pregunto Voldemort

**_-Si mi señor_**– respondieron todos a coro

**-**_**Bueno, voy a repetir el plan porque no quiero errores, 10 mortifagos van a quedarse a los alrededores de la mansión, 10 van a entrar conmigo y otros 5 van a estar rodeando los límites del bosque por donde está ubicada la mansión por si se escapa alguien entendieron**_– dijo con su voz seseante – _**Vamos a entrar por el sótano de esa mansión con ayuda de los estúpidos elfos, para algo sirven**_– dijo soltando una carcajada

-**_Yumma_**– Llamo Voldemort –_**Si, mi señor**_ – dijo un elfo que apareció haciendo una reverencia

**-****_Estúpido elfo ya sabes el plan_**

**-****_Como usted ordene_** – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Todos los mortifagos vieron con asco al elfo para después por ordenes de su señor fueron a tocar una parte del brazo del elfo para poder aparecerse en el sótano de la mansión de los Rosemberg. Se iban a hacer dos viajes y los demás mortifagos se van a aparecerse en el bosque para no levantar sospechas ya que para su señor todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Voldemort con otros 10 mortifagos se aparecieron en los sótanos de la mansión Rosemberg, la familia no eran tonta en cualquier momento sonaría la alarma de la mansión alertando a los intrusos por eso tenían que encontrar a la familia rápido. Para la mala suerte de aquella familia justo en ese momento se encontraban en el gran salón comiendo la meriendo con la pequeña Hermione.

Alphard al ver a los intrusos en su casa se paro con varita en vano dispuesto para atacar ya sabiendo que tenían la batalla perdida.

**-****_RINDANSE!_** – Grito Voldemort – **_únanse a mí y no les pasara nada si no se unen atiéndanse a las consecuencias o les juro que a esa niña no vivirá para contarlo_**

**-****_Nuestra familia no quiere estar del lado de un asqueroso MESTIZO y a mi hija no la tocas, asquerosa serpiente_**– Grito Alphard con asco

-**_Como te atreves...¡CRUCIO_****!**- Dijo Voldemort apuntando a Alphard

-**_No Noooo por favor déjelo_** – Lloro Jane

-**_Mi querida Jane como has estado _****– haciendo una pausa – ****_O ya veo tuvieron una pequeña heredera, hay que lindo la familia feliz_**– dijo sarcásticamente a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente

_- __**Aléjate de mi mujer**_

_-__** No has tenido suficiente**_

-**_Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas no vamos a ser parte de tu cochino ejerció lleno de miedosos y cobardes_**

_- __**Ataquen**_ – Siseo Voldemort

Todo paso muy rápido, en ese momento Jane se puso a correr con Alphard al cuarto de Hermione a la vez que evitaban los hechizos que le lanzaban, la pequeña no lloraba no hablaba, pareciera que entendiese lo que estuviera pasando y viera que no es hora de jugar viendo a sus papas a sí. Entraron al cuarto de Hermione y Alphard puso un encantamiento poderoso que los iba a mantener a los mortifagos distraídos por un rato.

_-__**Tenemos que hacer esto**_ – pregunto Jane

**_-Yo tampoco quiero pero no nos queda de otra_** – susurro Alphard

_-_** Llama a Daphne** – Dijo Jane con ojos llorosos

-**Daphne **–Dijo Alphard – **_Mi señor_** – a la vez que aprecia la elfa – **_Es la Hora, coge a la niña llévatela al lugar que te indicamos, con los Grangers, no le digas a nadie su ubicación y después vas donde sea que se encuentre Dumbledore y le dices lo que paso ya que él sabe qué hacer, Daphne cumple bien el último deseo que te están pidiendo tus amos_** – dijo Alphard

-**_Por favor_** – dijo Jane

-**_Mis señores Daphne va a cumplir cada una de sus órdenes_**

- **_Hermione toma este medallón, con el nunca te vas a olvidar de nosotros_** – dijo Jane colocándole en el cuello un medallón antiguo que tenía unas fotos de ellos y en la parte de atrás decía grabado en latín**"Lumen vitae nostrae" **(La luz de nuestra vida). – **_TE QUIERO MUCHO NUNCA NOS OLVIDES HIJITA_**– Dijo Jane llorando

**_- Princesita Te amo mucho, Espero que algún día no muy lejano nos volvamos a ver_**– Dijo Alphard viendo a una Hermione con ojos llorosos por el estado en el que estaban sus padres

Alphard entrego a Hermione a Elfo ya que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo porque los mortifagos ya iban a lograr abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Antes de que el elfo desaparezca con un Plof Alphard repitió –_**Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa Hermione**_– dijo teniendo un pequeño Flashback

_**Flashback**_

_**-Hola princesita – dijo Alphard agarrando la manito de la pequeña – Sabes que siempre te voy a proteger y nunca coy a dejar que te hagan daño –susurro ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas**_

_**Dice cargando a una Hermione recién nacida**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Voldemort entro a la habitación pero ya solo estaban Alphard y Jane y no había ni rastro de Hermione.

**_-Donde esta_**– Dijo Voldemort

**_-Nunca la encontraras_** – Dijo Jane

_- __**No importa donde este su hija, únanse a mi ejercito**_

_-__**NUNCA!**_

_-__**Entonces morirán**_ – Voldemort levantaba la varita pero de repente la bajo – _**O mejor, vamos a escogerles un castigo mejor. Uno que es peor que la muerte**__. _– Voldemort camino alrededor del pequeño cuarto, la familia Rosemberg estaba perdida, habían gastado todas sus fuerzas mandando a su hija con un escudo protector muy poderoso que los consumía por completo y ahora ellos estaban más desprotegidos que nunca.

Jane y Alphard se abrazaron, sabía que no tenían oportunidad pero por lo menos ellos estaban seguro que su hija iba a estar bien.

_-__**constringitur in morituros**_

En ese momento Voldemort salió de la habitación retirándose de la gran mansión de los Rosemberg con todos sus mortifagos como si nada hubiera pasado en ese lugar. Voldemort había usado un conjuro muy antiguo y poderoso muy difícil de romper que hiso que Jane y Alphard se quedaran quietos respirando, era como el Petrificus Totalum pero este era mucho peor comenzando que venía de la magia oscura haciendo que el cuerpo de la persona se deteriore notalmente. Este hechizo no podía ser roto por cualquier persona ya que traía la muerte sino tenía que ser roto por esa persona especial para ellos, la única persona por la que darían la vida, esa única persona que va a poder salvarlos va a poder ser Hermione pero para eso van a tener que pasar muchos años porque ella era indiferente a lo que pasaba en esos momentos con su familia.

En el momento en el que se retiraron los mortifagos, el bosque empezó a crecer escondiendo la gran mansión como si tuviera vida propia para defenderse de lo desconocido. Esperando a que sus amos regresen a la vida y que regrese la primera hija del matrimonio la única heredera del apellido Rosemberg

Comenten


	5. CAMBIOS Y EXPLICACIONES

_**SOLO SON VERDADES**_

.

.

Tratar de olvidar a alguien amado es tratar de recordar a alguien que nunca conocí.

.

.

Un hombre alto, con larga barba blanca, al que se le notaba que ya tenía varios años, caminaba por un barrio muggle que prácticamente era de la gente de mejor vivir de Londres ya que cada vez que seguía avanzando las casas se hacían más imponentes y majestuosas dejando a un la sencillez, rompiendo todos los esquemas de lo que llaman normal, el hombre camino hasta que llego a una a una casa inmensa que estaba casi al final del barrio, toco el timbre y espero hasta que una hermosa mujer de rizos castaños y ojos color chocolate le abrió la puerta.

-_Disculpe, pero que desea_ – pregunto con amabilidad la mujer

-_Soy el hombre que los Rosemberg iban a enviar_ – respondió

-_Claro, pase_ – dijo la mujer haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar al hombre

-_Buenas noches lamento molestarla, soy Albus Dumbledore vengo porque tengo que arreglar unas cosas sobre la niña. La niña llego sana y salva_ – pregunto

- _Sí, claro aunque la trago una criatura extraña_ – dijo la mujer – _esa criatura estaba llorando y no paraba de repetir por sus amos, me entrego a la pequeña y después desapareció tan rápido como había llegado._

- _Necesito ver a la niña podría traerla por favor_ – dijo Albus

- _Claro… Alexandra_ – llamo la mujer para que después una mucama se apareciera en el recinto de la casa – llama a mi esposo y dile que traiga a la pequeña

Albus no dijo una palabra más porque estaba esperando a que apareciese la niña ya que él tenía que hablar con los Grangers puntos muy importantes sobre la familia de la pequeña y también sobre el secreto de la magia.

Los Grangers como ya lo habrán notado eran una familia que poseía mucho dinero, eran considerados los mejores dentistas de todo Londres, ellos conocieron a los Rosemberg en uno de los tantos negocios que hicieron con aquella familia haciendo que las esposas que se llamaban igual se convirtieran en buenas amigas sin importar que cada una pertenezca a un mundo diferente. Los Grangers no eran una familia muy grande solo estaba conformado con Jane y George Granger, ellos no tuvieron la posibilidad de tener hijos y cuando la familia Rosemberg se apareció un día en su casa comentándoles la situación en la que Vivian vieron la gran oportunidad que iban a tener y con mucho gusto aceptaron por eso los Grangers iban a cuidar a Hermione como si fuera su propia hija hasta que esté lista para saber la verdad.

George Granger bajo las escaleras de la gran casa con la niña en brazos, la pequeña seguía igual, siendo lo que más destacaba de ella sus hermosos ojos violetas.

-_Buenas Noches Albus_ – dijo George, a diferencia de su esposa el ya conocía a Dumbledore.

- _George, Jane por favor necesito hablar con ustedes asuntos muy importantes sobre Hermione_ – dijo

- _Claro_ – dijo Jane a la vez que los tres se iban a sentar en los sillones del salón y George aun con la niña en brazos.

- _Esa niña que ustedes cuidan hace un día estuvo en peligro de muerte, por milagro su familia logro sacarla de su casa para traerla con ustedes yo soy el único poseedor de esta información, ahora ella va ser su responsabilidad y tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga a menos que crean que no están listos para cuidar a esta pequeña_ – añadió señalándola aunque Hermione no le estaba prestando mucha atención ya que estaba agarrando el collar que un día antes su madre le había entregado, se notaba que ella estaba muy apegada a collar.

- _claro que estamos listos, nadie podría quitárnosla, tener una hija es lo que siempre hemos deseado_ – respondió George con ímpetu dejando atrás las formalidades.

_-Bueno entonces lo primero que tenemos que hacer es cambiar su color de ojos, ese color que tiene ahora caracteriza a su familia haci que la podrían reconocer fácilmente por eso se lo cambiare a unos color chocolate como los de su esposa, ese collar que tiene puesto su hija van a tener que guardarlo, todavía no lo puede tener, tiene que ver la manera de quitárselo, ustedes no podrán decirle a su hija sus orígenes ni tampoco nada de la magia, ustedes tienen que fingir que no saben nada, yo voy a ser el único que sabrá este secreto y en un futuro yo mismo se lo contare pero ese momento será cuando ella esté preparada - _agrego

-_Diversi colores mutant scelerisque_ – pronuncio Dumbledore apuntándole a la niña con su varita, en un segundo ya no había ni rastro de Violeta, esos ojos ahora eran chocolates. _– Mi labor aquí a terminado, cuiden a esta niña como si fuera suya, Adiós Hermione te veré pronto_ – dijo despidiéndose de la niña para desaparecerse la casa de los Grangers tratando de confiar en la familia que los Rosemberg habían elegido para cuidar de su única heredera que sabía que en un futuro iba a ser una pieza importante en la guerra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo el mundo estaba asustado por el enemigo que renacía entre las oscuridades, su nombre no se pronunciaba sin que causase temor, familias y poblaciones enteras morían o desaparecían Nadie sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera el ministerio ya que en estos tiempos oscuros no, se podía confiar en nadie, los traidores aparecían por doquier, ya nadie tenía esperanza, nadie creía que iban a vencer, unos se ponían del lado del enemigo y a los que se podía decir que tuvieron suerte huyeron del país pero estaban los otros, los que estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse para en un futuro no muy lejano vencer, pero como iban las cosas ese deseo parecía remoto. Todo el mundo desconfiaba del ministerio porque las fugas de Azcaban eran según la población por la culpa de la inestabilidad del ministerio, los padres ya no tenían esperanza y se aferraron al pensamiento de que el único lugar seguro era Hogwarts el colegio de Magia y Hechicería solo porque era manejado por Albus Dumbledore.

Pasaron 8 meses exactamente para que un día Dumbledore regresara un día a la casa de los Grangers contándoles la noticia que más alegro al mundo mágico en ese tiempo, un niño que se llamaba Harry Potter de casi la misma edad de Hermione había vencido al fin a Lord Voldemort nadie sabía por qué, ni como un niño de casi un año había vencido cuando ni siquiera los mejores aurores que había en la Orden del Fénix puedo tener un enfrentamiento frente a él sin salir herido en cambio este inocente niño aunque hayan matado a sus padres solo le habían dejado para recordar este suceso, el más oscuro de su vida se podría decir, una cicatriz en forma de rayo que para el mundo mágico significo el vencimiento de una guerra además del amor de su madre que fue lo que lo protegió de la muerte.

Los Grangers recibieron esta noticia con un gozo inmenso porque sabían que ya nadie podía hacerle daño a Hermione. En ese tiempo que estuvo con los Grangers Hermione volvió a ser la niña vivaz que era aunque en las primeras noches se despertaba llorando, pareciese que hubiera tenido una pesadilla y sus nuevos padres tenían que ir a calmar sus llantos. Jane y George hicieron todo lo que Dumbledore les pidió, aunque la tarea más difícil fue quitarle el medallón que le regalaron sus padres ya que la niña lo cuidaba con recelo al no dejar que nadie se acercase a ello como si supiera el valor que significara tener ese collar pero un día Jane cuando la niña estaba durmiendo se lo quito y después lo puso en un pequeño cofre guardándolo bajo llave en su habitación esperando el momento indicado para entregárselo a Hermione, ellos esperaban que ella creciese feliz entregándole todo su amor, nunca le preguntaron a Dumbledore que les paso a los padres de Hermione, sentían como si fueran a quitársela, ellos estaban seguros que lo que paso fueron cosas muy malas pero en realidad no les interesaba mucho saber de ese tema, sabían que era un poco egoísta pensar así sobre los padres de Hermione pero su sueño fue siempre tener una hija y ahora que han tenido la oportunidad de tenerla no iban a dar marcha atrás porque sabían que si lo hacían se iban a arrepentir toda su vida. Mientras pasaba el tiempo Hermione cada vez se iba robando el corazón de Jane y George ellos no pudieron evitar enamorarse de ella porque sus encantos eran únicos e inigualables.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_**OK SE QUE ES MUY CORTO Y SE TAMBIEN QUE HE DEMORADO MUCHO EN SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO PERO ENCERIO ESTA SEMANA HA SIDO DE EXAMENES Y DE ENTREGAR TRABAJOS Y POR ESO NO PUDE ENTREGAR UN TRABAJO MEJOR. ME GUSTARIAN QUE ME DIGAN SI QUIEREN QUE YA EMPESEMOS CON LA VIDA DE HERMIONE CUANDO LE LLEGA LA CARTA DE HOGWARTS O SI QUIEREN SABER MAS DE LA VIDA QUE VIVIO CON LOS GRANGERS, LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A SER LARGUISIMO **_

_**GRACIAS**_

_**SI PUEDEN PASENSE POR MI PERFIL PORQUE HAY ESTA EL LINK DE UN VIDEO QUE HIZO MI AMIGA SOBRE LA HISTORIA**_


	6. Hermione

**_SOLO SON VERDADES_**

.

.

** Nunca se olvida a una persona, **

** Simplemente se aprende a vivir sin ella**

.

- _Papi_ – Dice Hermione con una voz angelical que tienen todas las niña de 4 años igual que ella

-_Si, Herms_ – le pregunta a su hija bajando el periódico del día, para poder ver su carita

-_Podemos ir al parque?_ – le pregunto a su padre haciendo un tierno puchero

-_Claro que si, como le voy a decir que no a mi princesita?!_

-_Yeihhh, vamos al parque_ – grito la pequeña corriendo por la gran casa ondeando sus rizos castaños.

-_Espera voy a decirle a tu madre_ – agrego – _JANE…VOY CON HERMS AL PARQUE _- Grito

-_YA, PERO PONLE SU CHOMPA!_ – grito jane

-_DE ACUERDO_

-_Papi ya vamos al parque _

- _Ya pero ve a ponerte tu chompa, sino tu mama nos mata_ – dijo pero en un tono bajo para que solo Hermione escuche.

Después de que Herms regreso toda vestida con chompa y todo, su padre la cargo para llevar más rápido al parque. Cuando llegaron al parque, la pequeña se bajo lo más rápido de los brazos de su padre para poder irse a jugar a los columpios que quedaban cerca de ahí, Herms se sentó un rato mientras se balanceaba con sus piececitos, hasta que un niño que parecía de la misma edad de Hermione se sentó en el único columpio que quedaba libre, el cual era el que estaba al costado de Hermione.

Cuando el niño se sentó al lado de Hermione, ella sintió una curiosidad inmensa porque él tenía el cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos raros según Hermione ya que eran grises y ella en su corta vida jamás había visto a alguien con ojos de ese color además de que parecía demasiado triste y a ella no le gustaba ver a las personas tristes.

-_Hola_ – dijo tímidamente Herms

El niño no respondió, cosa que eso no le agrado a Hermione porque a ella no le gustaba sentirse ignorada.

-_Hola_ – repitió indignada, frunciendo enseño haciéndose ver adorable

El niño que parecía como si no estuviera escuchando nada, volteo la cabeza lentamente y mira un rato a Hermione para después con una voz casi inaudible decir:

-_Hola_

-_¿Porque estas con esa cara?¿no quieres jugar conmigo? _– pregunto Hermione, al parecer fue demasiado directa porque el niño frunció enseño al escuchar la pregunta

-_Bueno es que mi padre no me deja jugar en los parques muggles y menos con muggles mi madre me trago aquí sin que mi padre se dé cuenta _– respondió, Hermione al escuchar el término "muggle" no quiso decir nada ya que creyó que era una jerga que usaban los chicos en ese entonces.

-_Pero tu padre no puede vernos, así que no quieres jugar aquí conmigo_

-_Si _ – exclamo feliz parándose del columpio para ir a la caja de arena con Hermione.

Los dos niños estuvieron jugando toda la tarde en el parque sin preocupaciones, ellos hasta ahora no sabían sus nombres entre ellos, no les importo saber ya que ellos había ese día jugado hasta más no poder y se habían divertido como nunca. Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando hasta que llego una mujer Alta, delgada y con una cabello largo y rubio que llamo al niño y se lo llevo tan rápido como ella vino, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Hermione de preguntarle su nombre al misterioso niño y peor aun tampoco la dejo despedirse. La pequeña regreso un poco desanimada al lugar donde se encontraba su padre.

-_Hija, quien era ese niño_

-_No sé, nunca le pregunte su nombre_ –dijo triste

-_Bueno, pero no te desanimes porque George Granger, el mejor padre del mundo le va a comprar a su hija un Yogurt helado del sabor favorito de su hija._

- _De chocolate_ – pregunto viendo a su padre con sus bonitos ojitos.

Ese día Hermione se fue a pasear con su papá, ella no volvió a pensar en el niño de cabello rubio y ojos grises, ni el tampoco volvió a pensar en Hermione ya que ellos eran niños y los niños al ser pequeños olvidan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

Una lenta y dulce melodía de un violín sonaba con suavidad en la casa de los Grangers, una hermosa niña con ojos chocolate y cabello castaño alborotado tocaba en la sala de su casa para sus padres que se encontraban sentados en el sillón viendo con orgullo, como su hija de 11 años tocaba su instrumento con un sentimiento único.

Hermione tocaba con elegancia las cuerdas de su violín, en ese momento nadie existía, solo eran ella y su instrumento hasta que una lechuza entro por una ventana rompiendo el aura de tranquilidad que había en ese momento. Hermione al observar a este animal en su sala, dejo de tocar con un deje de molestia ya que no le gustaba que la interrumpiesen pero rápido dejo de estar molesta para llenarse de curiosidad ya que vio que la lechuza tenía una carta en el pico, su padre reacciono más rápido y alargo su mano para coger la carta la voltio y leyó:

**_Srta. H. Granger._**

**Whitehall**

**_Aleis Vale_**

**_Londres._**

-_Hermione, es para ti_ – dijo su padre.

Hermione noto un deje de preocupación en sus palabras cosa que nunca había notado entes ya que el señor George siempre se caracterizo por ser una persona segura y respetable. Cogió la carta muy sorprendida y la abrió, sin importar que sus padres notaran su desesperación por leer aquella carta

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

**_Director:__Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _**

**_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_**

**_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _**

**_Internacional de Magos)._**

**_Querido señorita Granger:_**

**_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. Muy cordialmente, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Directora adjunta_**

-_Mama que significa esto_

-_Te juramos que no o sabemos…Ade_ – Jane no pudo terminar ya que el timbre sonó

_-Yo voy_ – aviso George

Hermione siguió a su padre, aun seguía un poco ida por la carta, pero algo le decía que las sorpresas no iban a terminar ahí cosa en la que no se equivocaba ya que su padre al abrir la puerta pudo ver a la persona o para ser más clara a una mujer con pelo negro, recogido debajo de un sombrero, vestía una túnica verde esmeralda además de usar una gafas con cristales cuadrados, para Hermione personalmente creía que esa señora estaba preparada para una de esas fiestas de disfraces de las ferias, Herms estaba a punto de reírse enfrente de esa extravagante mujer, pero no lo hiso al ver en su rostro demasiada seriedad.

-_Que se le ofrece_ – pregunto George

-_Vengo a hablar de la carta que les acaba de llegar, o mejor dicho vengo a hablar del futuro que podría llegar a tener su hija –_ Dijo la señora – _Pero déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall…ohh y tú debes ser la señorita Granger no ¿?_– dijo

-_Si, ósea que la carta era real_ – pregunto Herms

-_Claro que es real, Hogwarts es la escuela de Magia y hechicería más prestigiosa que hay, no hay mago o bruja que no le gustaría estudiar a ahí _– Dijo McGonagall – _Espera un rato para hablar con tus padres también y ahí te explico todo lo que quieras_

-_George, ¿quién era?_ – pregunto Jane yendo con ellos, pero al ver a aquella señora se cayó, al suponer de que se trataría.

-_Por favor, antes de dar más explicaciones pasemos a su Sala para poder hablar más tranquilos_ – agrego McGonagall al ver a la mujer

Los Grangers y la profesora se ubicaron en la sala de la casa, los cuatro se miraban pero nadie preguntaba nada, ese era un silencio demasiado incomodo

-_Bueno, no podría especificar que es Hogwarts_ – Pregunto Jane

-_Hogwarts es una escuela de magia de Inglaterra que es dirigida por Albus Dumbledore, es de tipo internado y sirve para que los niños aprendan a usar la magia_ – Los Grangers al escuchar el nombre de Albus pusieron cara de preocupación pero al parecer nadie le tomo importancia – _La escuela se divide en cuatro casas de acuerdo a las diferentes habilidades y cualidades que tiene el mago._

-_Enserio?_ – Pregunto Hermione - ¿_Cuáles son las casas? _

-_Bueno… son Gryffindor donde van los que se caracterizan por su __coraje__y Valor, Hufflepuff los justos, trabajadores y nobles de corazón, Ravenclaw los inteligentes y sabios, por ultimo lo Slytherin que son los ambiciosos, inteligentes e ingeniosos._

-_Viendo esta lista…supongo que esto no se puede comprar en cualquier tienda o me equivoco_ – pregunto jane

- _Como usted lo dijo_ – tomo una pausa – yo personalmente los llevare a comprar todo, mi llegada es tres días después de que ustedes envíen su carta diciendo que su hija va a asistir a la escuela

-_Como usted nos garantiza que nuestra hija va a estar segura_ – dijo George reacio

-_Albus Dumbledore es el mejor mago que hay, el es el director de la escuela, su hija no va estar en mejores manos_

- _Gracias por su visita nosotros tenemos que pensarlo y con nuestra decisión le enviaremos la carta_ – respondió Jane siendo un poco grosera

-_Sin más me retiro, hasta luego Hermione espero verte en Hogwarts_ – dijo sonriendo a la vez que desaparecía de la casa

-_Voy a ir_ – pregunto Hermione haciendo unos de sus pucheros

-_A TU CUARTO_ – grito su padre

-_Pero…_

_-HE DICHO A TU CUARTO _

Hermione salió corriendo de la sala de su casa con lagrimas en los ojos, fue a su cuarto y aventó la puerta de su habitación lo más fuerte que pudo paraqué sus padres noten que estaba molesta con ellos.

-George _que hacemos, ¿crees que es lo mejor enviarla a esa escuela? _– Dijo Jane al borde del llanto

-Nosotros se lo prometimos

-_Pero igual George yo no sabía que iba a suceder esto tan pronto, para mi sigue siendo esa niña pequeña de ojos violeta que llego a nuestra casa a alegrarnos nuestra vida _

-_Para mi igual pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada, esto está fuera de nuestro cuidado ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, además acuérdate que fue la primera promesa que hicimos con ellos_

_**Flashback**_

_**-Tienen que cuidar de nuestra niña como si fuera suya**_

_**-Claro que lo haremos, si llegara a pasar lo que ustedes dicen haremos lo que ustedes nos digan**_

_**-Cuando a Hermione le llegue la carta de Hogwarts ustedes deben prometer enviarla a esa escuela, no importa lo que pase, ella tiene que asistir ahí**_

_**-Alphard, yo y mi esposa haremos eso, pero tienes alguna otra petición**_

_**-Necesito que a Hermione le digan la verdad recién cuando sea lo suficientemente madura, mientras tanto quiero que cresta creyendo que ustedes son sus padres y que nosotros no existimos**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-_Lose pero y si se entera del secreto antes de estar lista_ – dijo Jane alterándose

- _Jane eso es imposible, recuerda que Albus nos dijo aquella vez que él era el único conocedor del secreto._

-_De acuerdo ya me quede sin argumentos, mandaremos a nuestra hija a esa escuela pero si en algún momento le sucede algo ahí, la sacaremos y nos iremos de aquí e iremos a un lugar lejano en donde nadie nos encuentre y es mi última palabra_

-_Concuerdo contigo pero tienes que dejar crecer a Herms, que explore cosas nuevas ya sabes que nuestra pequeña es fuerte así que si se cae sabes que se va a levantar _- dijo George abrazando a su esposa tratando de tranquilizarla

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

Después de ese día todo fue mejor para Hermione, ella al enterarse que sus padres la dejaron ir a aquella escuela de magia se lleno de felicidad y gozo ya que desde muy pequeña se sintió muy sola, al nunca haber tenido amigo de verdad. Por la razón que, Hermione al tener un carácter fuerte cada vez que se molestaba sucedían cosas extrañas a su alrededor, eso hacía que los niños de la escuela muggle a la que asistía se alejasen de ella, dejándola sola. Hermione al no tener muchos amigos se concentro mas en practicar el violín que sus padres le regalaron, ya que a ellos le gustaba la idea de que su hija aprenda a tocar un instrumento cosa en la que puso mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para no decepcionarlos.

Cuando sucedió aquella visita de la profesora de la escuela de magia, Hermione se lleno de preguntas que para sus padres fue difícil responder haciendo que la excitación de la pequeña creciera mas y mas haciendo que la visita de McGonagall fuera la cosa que mas a esperado en su vida. Esos tres días que tuvo que esperar Hermione fue una completa tortura para ella ya que ella sentía que necesitaba saber mucho más de ese nuevo mundo que ella descubría.

Cuando el día llego Hermione se levanto lo más temprano posible, se vistió y fue a despertar a sus padres con unos gritos que izo que sus padres sin necesidad de llegar a su cuarto se despertasen ya que sabían que no iban a poder luchar con la insistencia de su hija, a las 10 de la mañana en punto el timbre de la casa de los Grangers sonó dejando ver en el rellano de la puerta a la profesora McGonagall casi igual como la habían visto en su última visita

-_Buenos días_

-_Buenas señora directora_ – dijo George – _yo soy el que va a acompañar a Hermione, si no es mucha molestia_

-_Claro señor que nos puede acompañar, ahora por favor cójanse de mi brazo_ – estiro el brazo – _y no se suelten_

George y Hermione tocaron el brazo de la profesora para en el instante desaparecer de la casa, apareciéndose en un lugar que estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unos ancianos estaban sentados en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Uno de ellos fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Al parecer todos conocían la profesora McGonagall. La saludaban muy respetuosamente sonriéndole.

-_Profesora ¿Dónde estamos_ – pregunto Hermione observando detenidamente el lugar

-_Hermione, el lugar en el que estas es llamado el Caldero Chorreante_

-_Acá vamos a poder comprar todo lo de la lista?_ – pregunto George

-_Claro que no_ – Dijo McGonagall – _Por acá es la entrada_

Hermione se confundió con la última respuesta de la directora pero decidió no preguntar y seguir caminando detrás de la profesora que se dirigía a la parte de atrás del bar a un pequeño patio que parecía que no tenía salida ya que tenía una gran pared de ladrillo. Hermione que estaba al lado de su padre compartió una cara de duda al ver a la tremenda pared que al parecer finalizaba su camino. La profesora saco de su túnica al parecer su varita, dando tres toques en diferentes ladrillos de la pared ellos empezaron a abrirse dejando mostrar una calle concurrida llena de personas con túnicas de magos y diferentes tipos de tiendas

_-Esto es El callejón Diagon_ – Dijo McGonagall

George cogió a Hermione de la mano por tener miedo a que se pierda, entraron al pasaje seguidos de la profesora. Ellos pudieron observar diferentes tiendas con diferentes títulos como "Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch", "Emporio de la lechuza" y muchos más que hacían que los ojitos de Hermione se llenaran de curiosidad por saber qué cosas más iba a poder encontrar en aquel lugar.

_-Primero vamos al Banco de Gringotts_ – dijo la profesora – _Ahí van a poder cambiar el dinero muggle por dinero del mundo mágico_

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio blanco, eran mucho más grande que las demás tiendas enfrente de la puerta habían un duende que al parecer custodiaba el banco. Caminaron hasta ver un cartel o mejor dicho una placa con unas palabras grabadas

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,__Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,__Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un__ t__esoro_

_-Aquí imposible robar_ – dijo McGonagall mirando a George - _este banco es e__l único que tiene Londres._

_Las diferentes bóvedas están muy debajo de la tierra, además de que hay dragones y diferentes hechizos_

-_Profesora que son las bóvedas_ – pregunto George

_-__Las bóvedas son como pequeños cuartos en donde el mago guarda todo su dinero, solo se puede abrir la bóveda con una llave _

Siguieron caminando por el largo vestíbulo. Se podía observar a un montón de duendes sentados en largas mesas trabajando, la profesora siguió caminando hasta que se pararon en una mesa en la esquina más alejada del banco donde se encontraba un duende sellando papeles

_-Disculpe, venimos a hacer un cambio de dinero Muggle_ –Dijo la profesora

_-Por favor entregue su dinero_

_-Aquí tiene profesora_ – Dijo George entregando una bolsa de tela que contenía una gran cantidad de dinero Muggle, George quería comprarle a su hija lo mejor de lo mejor, además de que pensaba darle una generosa cantidad de dinero para toda su estancia en el colegio.

Después de hacer todo el cambio del dinero en el banco los tres se dirigieron a comprar todos los útiles que necesitaba Hermione, al final se dirigieron a comprar la varita de Hermione. Cuando entraron, una campanilla sonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño Hermione estaba demasiado emocionada porque ya iba a tener una varita en sus manos. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, miro las estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

-_Un gusto volver a vernos profesora no olvido que usted obtuvo una varita __Madera de cerezo, núcleo de pluma de fénix 28,3 cm_

-_Gracias, hoy quiero que esta_ niña – señalo a Hermione - _obtenga su primera varita_

-_Buenos Días_ – dijo Hermione un poco tímida

_Ollivander, miro un rato a Hermione_—. _Bueno, ahora, pequeña ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? _– dijo sacando del bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas

_-Con la derecha_ – pregunto

La cinta métrica empezó a medir por si solo mientras el señor Olivander se iba a la parte de atrás de la tienda, después regreso con diferentes cajas en sus brazos, la cinta métrica regreso a las manos de Ollivander por arte de magia

-_Agarra esta, __vid, con núcleo de corazón de __Dragón__. Treinta y dos centímetros. Flexible y buena para hechizos. Ahora puedes agitarla _

Hermione agito la varita como le indico, lo que sintió cuando lo hizo fue algo que nunca había sentido, no lo podía explicar en palabras. Chispas empezaron a salir de su varita.

-_Muy pocas personas logran conseguir su varita al primer intento, señorita Granger esas personas suelen tener un gran potencial, veo que usted va a ser muy grande._

_-Gracias, señor_

Hermione le entrego su varita para que la empacara y después se la entrego para que la guarde.

_-Profesora como vamos a encontrar el tren _– pregunto George saliendo de la tienda

_-Ustedes tienen que ir al Anden 9 ¾_

_-Profesora esa plataforma no existe_

_-Claro que existe esta entre la plataforma nueve y diez, ustedes solo tienen que atravesar la pared_

-_No nos vamos a estrellar con la pared_ – pregunto Hermione entrado en la conversación

-_Claro que no esa pared es especialmente para entrar en la plataforma, no vas a estrellarte._

Fue un día muy agotador para todos porque la pequeña quería ver todo lo que se le atravesara por su mirada, además de tener un padre que siempre le compraba todo lo que a ella le gustase sin necesidad de que lo pidiera. La profesora miraba en silencio todo lo que ocurría pensando que esa familia muggle se quería mucho además de parecer que tenían mucho dinero no solo por la cantidad de dinero que cambio el señor Granger sino también por todas las cosas que le estaba comprando a su hija. Cuando terminaron de comprar todo la profesora con una aparición los dejo en su casa, después se retiro no sin antes recordarle a Hermione que la esperaba en Hogwarts

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un día soleado, Hermione dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, hoy era el día en el que tenia estar en el andén 9 ¾, en el cuarto de la niña se podía ver una pila de libros y en otra esquina un baúl a medio hacer. En su tiempo libre Hermione estuvo leyendo todos los libros que iba a llevar además de estar practicando hechizos. Ella se estaba tomando muy enserio lo de la escuela de magia por eso se puso a estudiar mucho sin necesidad de haber empezado el colegio.

-Hermione, mi amor – Jane movió a su hija – _hoy es el día_

_-Mama, un rato mas_ – susurro-_Hijita hoy vas a Hogwarts_

Jane no necesito decir más porque su hija al escuchar esas palabras ya se estaba levantado de la cama.

_-Mama, tengo que arreglar mi baúl, vestirme, revisar mi baúl de nuevo, comer _– lo decía todo tan rápido que ni se le entendía

_-Hija, cálmate todo saldrá bien_

_-Pero mama…_

-_Confía en ti_ – el corto Jane

_-De acuerdo, Gracias_ – dándole un abrazo – _te quiero mami__-_

_Yo también Herms, yo también_ – susurro

Después de unas Horas la familia Granger ya se encontraba en la estación buscando la plataforma que le habían indicado. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para encontrarla. Hermione cogió la mano de su madre y traspaso la pared, su padre iba atrás con su carrito. Cuando por fin traspasaron la barrera pudieron ver una locomotora escarlata que esperaba en un andén rodeado de gente, en una esquina había un cartel que decía "Expreso de Hogwarts 11h".

La locomotora tiraba humo, mucha gente con familiares aguardaban afuera de la locomotora, despidiéndose de sus hijos. Se podían observar varios baúles, animales en jaulas otros alumnos ya se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del és de despedirse de sus padres y terminar con todos los mimos y recomendaciones correspondientes Hermione emprendió subió al tren, busco un compartimiento vacio y se acomodo en el, cuando la locomotora empezó a moverse Hermione saco su cabeza por la ventana para despedirse con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ya que no los iba a ver hasta las vacaciones de navidad, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que los iba a extrañar mucho.


	7. DRACO

SOLO SON VERDADES

.

.

SI AMAS ALGO, DEJALO LIBRE SIREGRESA ES TUYO, SINO NUNCA LO FUE

.

Un niño de 5 años con ojos grises y cabello rubio platinada caminaba por los jardines de su mansion, su expreesion reflejaba tristeza ademas de encontrarse solo en esa mansion sin contar a los elfos. Ya que su padre le enseño desde pequeño que los elfos solo eran sus sirvientes, ese pequeño niño se llamaba Draco Malfoy, hijo de un mortifago y de una madre amorosa que trataba de darle amor pero su padre no se lo permitia, el decia que los malfoy deben de ser fuertes, deben de usar la cabeza y no el corazon, por esa razon su madre solo le demostraba cariño cuando Lucius Malfoy no estaba en la mansion, en resumen esa era la vida de un Malfoy, para Draco ser un Malfoy significaba pureza y elegancia pero tambien una vida llena de reglas y castigos que segun su pradre lo ayudaba a ser diciplinado.

Narcissa Malfoy malfoy acababa de llegar a la mansion despues de una larga reunion con otras familias de sangre pura, su esposo Lucius se habia quedado con la escusa de que el era la cabeza de la familia y por eso el debia quedarse hasta el final, a ella no le importo ya que lo unico que queria era regresar con su hijo. Camino hasta los jardines de la mansion sabiendo que lo iba a encontrar ahi, siempre que estaba triste o molesto se refugiaba entre unos arbustos que ran los mas alejados de los jardines. A Narcissa a veces le gustaba pensar en esos momentos en los que Lucius era un padre amoroso y bueno, la clase de padre que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia, que preferia por sobre todo a la familia y lo mas importante el padre que le mostro en algun momento de su vida muestras de cariño a su propio hijo, aveces pensaba que hubiera pasado si Lucius no hubiera estado tan enfrascado en su trabajo como mortifago no se hubiera combertido en el mostruo que era ahora. Pensar que si Lucius no se hubiera confiado el dia en el que Rodolphus lestrange vino a la mansion a inrumpir con la armonia de la familia, ese presiso momento en el que amenazaron a su familia de muerte, fue el momento en la que sus vidas cambieron radicalmente. Lucus fue cambiando poco a poco, las reuniones para mortifagos hacian que empezara a odiar mas y mas a los muggles y sangre sucias, hacian que empezara a sentir placer cada vez que veia sufrir a las personas pero lo peor de todo, empezo a tratar de inculcar eso pensamientos a su hijo, si Narcissa no hubiera estado metida en la edicacion del niño, Draco hubiera crecido con su cabeza llena de pensamientos herronios pero peor aun hubiera crecido con un corazon repleto de odio.

Las enseñanzas que habia aprendido a sus cortos cinco años fueron aprendidas con catigos y golpes, para Lucius el castigo era la mandicion cruciatus. Un -Malfoy no debia llorar ya que mostraba sus sentimientos, un Malfoy no debe de relacionarse con muggles ni con Sangre sucias, un Malfoy no debe de hablar educadamente con lo elfos, un Malfoy solo debe de relacionarse con los de su misma clase, un Malfoy...un Malfoy...para Lucius ser un Malfoy era muy importate, los mas importante era el apellido, ya no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacia a su familia, estaba completamente ciengo, segun Narcissa tenia una venda en los ojos, ella decia que en algun momento se la va a sacar solo, pero solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde.

Narcissa temia que draco deje de querer a su padre, por esa razon a ella le gustaba mostrarle por su pensadero esos pequeños momentos en los que el aun era amoroso, esos pequeños momentos que estaban guardados e la pequeña cabecita de Draco, que aunque no lo crean significaba mucho para el niño ya que con esos recuerdos el se daba cuenta que en el fondo su padre si lo queria solo que no lo demostraba.

...

Un niño que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su habiatacion poco a poco se fue despertando hasta que recordo que hoy era 7 de junio lo que significaba que era su cumpleaños, esa clase de dias se podia dar el lujo de abrazar a su madre y su padre, ese dia se podia reir con libertad ya que sabia que no iba a tener ninguna clase de castino sino que iba a recibir varios regalos por parte de sus padres, pero este año era mucho mas especial ya que cumpliria los anciados once años cosa que significaba que recibiria su carta de Hogwats.

Ilucionado bajo a la sala de estar de su mansion para ver a sus padres, pero lo unico que encontro fue una pila de 20 regalos, en la ventana estaba una lechuza, pero ademas de eso en la cima de los regalos se encontraba una nota

_**Draco sentimos no estar en un dia tan importante para ti pero surgieron problemas con tu padre en el ministerio de Fracia, vamos a regresar hasta dentro de dos dias, disfruta de los regalos que te compramos, dile a los elfos que te atiendan.**_

_**PD: CREO QUE ESA CARTA ES DE HOGWARTS ¡FELICIDADES!**_

_**Recuerda que te amaños MAMA Y PAPA**_

Draco diaba esos momentos en los que sus padres lo dejaban a un lado por el tabajo, a veces pensaba que le gustaria seruna persona culquiera pero despues se dab cuenta que lo que pensaba eran cosas imposible asi que lo unico que podia hacer era pesarque su familia si lo queria sino que no lo demostraba.

Draco ya que no te tenia nada que hacer se puso a abrir sus difrentes regalos, eso era todo lo que habia pedia tiempo atras y ahora lo tenia todo pero no se sentia satisfecho, a el le gustaba esos unicos momenttos en los que sus padres se sentaban con el en la sala y lo observaban abrir cada regalo que tenia, esos momentos en los que los tres se reian juntos y disfrutan como una familia, en eso momentos no habia diferencia de sangres, no existian las reglas de los Malfoy, NO, no existia ninguno de los esteriotipos que se les ponia a los Sangre puros, los unicos que existian eran ellos tres y su amor, que no le demostraban amenudo por esa razon el utilizaba esas fechas para sentirlo al maxino pero ahora iba a ver un vacio en el interior del pequeño ya que estaba solo.

El pequeño se retiro de la sala, dejando todos los regalos tirados, sabiendo que algun elfo los iba a recoger para ordenarlos, dejando a la lechuza con una carta de Hogwarts que el no tenia ganas de ver...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy era primero de Septiembre, hoy era el dia en el que iria a Hogwarts pero lo mas importante hoy era el dia en el que iba a enorgullecer a su padre entrando a Slytherin. Se encontraba ya en la estacion ya con su baul, su padre y su madre le habian decidido a compañar, cuando ya iba a entrar a la locomotora su madre lo abrazo, encambio su padre lo unico que hizo fue darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y decearle buen viaje, draco creyendo que su padre era haci y nadie lo iba a poder cambiar, subio al tren pensando que ahora empezaba una vida diferente pero que aunque sea un poquito muy dentro de su corazon iba a extrañar a su familia.

Draco iba a vivir aventuras, iba a encontar a amigos de verdad pero si buscaba a la persona indicada derrepente puede que se enamore...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OPINIONES


End file.
